Flor seca
by Drama-doll
Summary: Un misterioso y extraño chico, sucesos inimaginables, un chico simpático a la vez que críptico, una lucha interna, una amor supuestamente imposible, un lucha por Bella. "¿Dos chicos vampiro? debo de estar loca"
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Prefacio

En ese momento lo único que me vino a lamente, fueron esos ojos que tanto adoraba, esos preciosos ojos dorados. Quería verlo por última vez, pero sabía que era imposible.

1. De nuevo en Forks.

Me levante sin ningun ánimo. Aborrezco este lugar, pero no podía quedarme más con Renee, era una carga. Phil se va de viaje por largo tiempo y se que a mama le entristece estar lejos de el durante mucho tiempo.

Phil es el actual novio de mi madre. Es como un niño pequeño...como mi madre. Tienen un espíritu joven. Mama solía bromear con frecuencia con que yo era la más madura de las dos.

Phil era jugador de béisbol de segunda fase y pocas veces estaba en casa. Se pasaba los días viajando de un lado a otro por los partidos y casi nunca podía estar con Renee, aun que todos lo días hablaban por teléfono, aun así siempre estaba triste por no verlo. Es como una adolescente con su primer amor. Varias veces Phil le propuso quese valla con el pero mama no quería dejarme sola, así que decidí venir a vivir con Charlie para que ella este con Phil.

Charlie es mi padre. Renne se separó de el hace ya algunos años y me llevó con ella. La verdad es que Charlie lo llevo bastante bien lo del divorcio. Yo solía venir a verle Forks en vacaciones y puentes.

Era el jefe de policía Swan de Forks, un pueblo en el que pocas veces se ve el sol. Normalmente llueve o si no esta muy nublado. El color que más abunda es el verde. Hay muchos árboles, y los troncos están recubiertos de moho y hace frío. En Phoenix la temperatura solía rondar los 30 grados y siempre hacía sol, allí lo que pocas veces se veía era un cielo nublado.

-Buenos días Bella-Charlie estaba sentado en la silla leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días papa.

-¿Nerviosa?

-La verdad, no.

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto de Forks. Mas que nerviosa estaba aterrorizada. No quería tener que presentarme a toda la clase. Odiaba ser el punto de atención de la gente. Soy bastante torpe y suelo tropezarme más aun cuando me miran.

-¿vas a coger tu coche?-me pregunto Charlie.

Cuando vino a recogerme al aeropuerto me dijo queme había comprado un coche, me ilusione mucho, pero cuando vi el coche parte de mi ilusión se fue. Era una vieja Chevy roja que le había comprado a Billy Black un viejo amigo. Pero la verdad, era bastante apropiado para aquel pequeño pueblo. La primera vez que lo arranqué, me asuste debido al gruñido que el motor izo. Me reí de misma.

Di una vuelta ayer con el por el lugar para verlo, además de para saber donde se encontraba el instituto.

-Sí-las tostadas estaban bastante quemadas-mañana me are yo el desayuno-le avise a lo que respondió con un pequeño sonrojo.

-No soy buen cocinero, pero no te preocupes por el desayuno, me voy a trabajar muy pronto.

-esta bien. Me voy Char...Papa-debería acostumbrarme a llamarle papa.

De nuevo el ronco sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. No había muchos coches en la calle al igual que gente.

Tarde poco menos de 10 minutos en encontrar de nuevo el instituto. Deje el coche en el primer lugar libre que encontré en el aparcamiento y baje, pero tuve la mala suerte de que pise mal y estuve a unto de caer pero alguien me sujeto.

Unos ojos dorados estaban clavados en mí, pero me miraban como si le repugnara estar tocándome y a la vez deseando hacerlo. Tenia el pelo color cobre graciosamente despeinado. Era pálido como la nieve y bastante alto. Parecía salido de un anuncio.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. Deseaba hacerlo estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero algo me lo impedía.

Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.

Una vez me ayudo a guardar equilibrio se aparto de mi unos metro tan rápido que apenas capte un poco de movimiento.

-Esto...Gracias-murmure.

-De nada. La próxima vez ten mas cuidado-su voz sonó realmente fría y cortante.

Antes de irse lo mas rápido que pudo(o eso creo yo) volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Parecía que tuviera una lucha interna.

Sin dejar de pensar en el chico me dirigí a dirección. Tan absorta estaba que ni e di cuenta de que iba a chocarme con alguien...

_Hola! siento lo que paso con el otro fic, me etaba quedando bastante bien u.u. espero que este os guste, es un poco ditinta y hay personajes inventados por mí. Aviso, habran partes inesperadas así que no os fieisQue disfruteisss_

_Sands_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.¿Quién se cree que es?**

Estuve a punto de caer pero una mano me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

-Perdón, no estaba mirando- se disculpo aquel chico.

-No te preocupes, tampoco es que yo fuese muy atenta.

-Derek- me tendió la mano.

-Bella- correspondí a su saludo.

-¿Eres la nueva no? Creo que tienes un par de clases conmigo, ayer el profesor paso lista y te nombro.

-No me ara presentarme delante de todos ¿no?- no trate de esconder el pequeño pánico que se asomo en mi voz.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una carcajada de acompañamiento- este es de los que pasan de los alumnos.

-Menos mal- solté el aire.

-¿Ibas a dirección?

-Sí

-Te acompaño, ahora te toca conmigo. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos juntos?

Creo que acabo de hacer un amigo.

-Claro

De camino a dirección hablamos de bastantes cosas. La mayoría en común.

Derek me recordó a al chico que me ayudo en el aparcamiento. Era pálido, bastante alto, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de el chico, dorados. Su cuerpo era musculoso. En una de las veces que sonrió no puede apartar la mirada de el. Era extremadamente guapo. También parecía salido de un anuncio.

Como habíamos acordado, en clase me senté con el. Matemáticas. No se me daban mal, pero en comparación con Derek era una paradilla. Me ayudo en los problemas que no entendía y como bien dijo el profesor no me hizo presentarme, cosa que me relajo bastante.

La siguiente clase era Biología. Derek me acompaño hasta la clase y quedamos para comer los dos juntos.

Era realmente agradable. Y yo que pensaba que no podría hablar con nadie al menos hasta mitad de curso.

Al entrar solo tuve que darle la tarjeta de asistencia al profesor.

-siéntese con Cullen- ordeno el profesor.

Cuando giré la cara para ver a mi compañero me entraron ganas de salir de clase. Era el chico del aparcamiento. Me miraba como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-¿No podría sentarme sola? Suelo enterarme más de las cosas-le pedí al profesor.

-No. Ahora siéntese-me dijo en un susurro.

Cuando me senté intente, sin que se notara, apartar la silla lo más posible de el. Y al parecer el pensó lo mismo.

-si tiene alguna duda sobre algo, pregúntele a Edward- me dijo el profesor antes de comenzar la clase.

La el tiempo pasaba realmente lento y en la mayor parte de clase, note como Edward me clavaba su mirada. Me entraban escalofríos.

De repente me paso una nota.

"_Aléjate de Derek"_

Si no fuera porque estábamos en clase le abría gritado. Respire hondo y escribí en el mismo trozo de papel:

"_No. No eres quien para decirme a quien me tengo que acercar. Ni si quiera te conozco."_

Le devolví la nota.

"_Edward Culle, encantado. Ahora ya me conoces, no te acerques a el"_

Estaba a punto de clavare el bolígrafo en la mano. Pero sonó la campana. Antes de que se fuera escribí en otro trozo de papel.

"_No"_

Salí de clase bastante enfurecida. ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme con quien y con quien no pudo estar?

Fui a reunirme con Derek como quedamos pero pare en seco al ver con quien estaba halando...o mejor dicho discutiendo.

_Holaa pues subo otro capítulo._

_Or cullen: Gracias por el aviso e intentado coregirlo aver si este cap esta mejor escito _

_Gracias por los reviews_

_Besoss sands_


	3. Chapter 3

3. Visita inesperada.

Edward estaba enfrente de Derek, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared con semblante divertido mientras que el de Edward era de completa furia.

-¡Bella!-me llamo Derek. ¿Intentaba salir del apuro? No creo, parecía que se divertía- Edward va a comer con nosotros ya que no se fía de que tenga la manos quietas.

-¿Qué?-¿son amigos?

-Desde ayer esta demasiado raro y malhumorado así que no hagas caso a sus comentarios-me agarró del brazo y tiro de mi hacía la cafetería.

No pase desapercibido las miradas que la mayor parte de la gente me lanzo. Mientras trataba de ocultarme tras el enorme cuerpo de Derek el cogía una bandeja con un montón de comida. Al acabar nos sentamos en el fondo de l cafetería, donde a penas había personas. Me senté en frente de Edward y al lado de Derek. Preferiría no tenerlo delante ya que me encontraba con su mirada cada dos por tres. Derek comenzó a comer y Edward pico del plato. Yo no estaba hambrienta, tenía el estómago revuelto.

-¿no comes?-preguntó Derek.

-¿No me digas que eres de esas que resaltan las comidas para no engordar?-refunfuño Edward.

A pesar de que no tenía nada de hambre cogí un trozo de pizza y me la metí en la boca.

-¿Quieres buscar algo más que reprocharme u ordenarme?-entrecerré los ojos y puse énfasis en la palabra ordenar. No se me habían olvidado las notitas.

-¿Me e perdido algo?-Derek corto el ambiente cargado con su pregunta.

Era mi oportunidad de ponerlo en una situación comprometida.

-Tu amigo Edward, en clase de Biología se ha dedicado a mostrarme con que personas no debo relacionarme. Una de ellas er...

-Era Mathew, le e advertido de que suele meterse en problemas-me cortó.

"Jaque mate" pensé.

-Interesante-murmuró- bueno ¿que tal te ha ido?

-Bien supongo. De momento no me han hecho presentarme.

- La señora Peyton seguramente te haga presentarte-me advirtió. No pude reprimir un gemido-pero no te preocupes, pasa rápido.

Derek y yo estuvimos hablando el resto del tiempo que quedaba de patio mientras Edward se dedicaba a mirarnos a ambos. Bueno a Derek le miraba, a mi me repudiaba.

Gracias a Dios toco la sirena. Las miradas que Edwrad me estaba dedicando me producían escalofríos.

No me toco con ninguno de los dos en el resto del día.

Al salir de clase me dirigí a mi coche. Al sentarme en el asiento del conductor, mis músculos se relajaron y solté un largo suspiro.

Mi buena suerte hizo que al arrancar el motor este hiciera un ruido extraño y se parara. Lo intenté de nuevo con los mismos resultados. Realmente malhumorada baje del coche y abrí el capó. No tenía ni idea de coches pero por si acaso eche una ojeada. Me quedé igual que estaba. Con rabia lo cerré de nuevo y decidí ir andando a casa. Allí le diría a Charlie que fuera a echarle una ojeada. No izo falta nada de eso. Derek se puso a mi lado cuando me dispuse a andar.

-¿Qué a pasado?

-Ni idea. Encendí el motor, izo un ruido raro y se paró-le expliqué.

-¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?

-Claro.

-Veamos-dijo cuando abrí de nuevo. Estuvo un rato examinando el motor- te lo puedo arreglar pero necesito un día. Si quieres te acerco a tu casa y luego vengo y lo arreglo.

-No, no hablar. Da igual. Llamare a un mecánico. No hace falta que lo hagas-replique.

-Hecho-exclamo. Me tranquilizó saber que no iba a empeñarse- Venga vamos, mi coche está por allí.

-¿Qué?-pregunté realmente confusa.

-No pienso deja que te vallas sola y andando. Y tampoco pienso dejar que pagues un mecánico cuando yo puedo arreglarlo. Ahora te quiero ver andando delante de mí.

-Pues entonces te pagaré a ti-Ya que iba a emplear su tiempo en arreglar el coche cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa quería compensarlo.

-Si me permites el atrevimiento, prefiero una cena-acto seguido mis mejillas se tornaron rosas. Si solo me pedía eso aceptaba-Vale.

El coche de Derek era un Wolsvagen Jetta. Reconocí el coche porque era el mismo que el de Phil.

Arranco el coche y una canción que conocía comenzó a sonar.

-¿War Pig? ¿de Black Sabath?-pregunte.

-Sí, ¿los conoces?

-Me gusta este tipo de música-no pase desapercibido la cara de asombro.

-¿my chemical?-pregunto el.

-También, The ramones, rolling stones, beattles, the red jumpsuit, placebo, led y etc son tambien unos de los grupos que escucho-le enumere los típicos grupos que escuchaba.

-Me caes bien-bromeo.

-Tu también.

El viaje fue agradable, hablamos de música y de nosotros.

El vivía en las afueras de Forks en una de las casas que hicieron por el bosque. Su padre era como un reportero que viajaba por todos lados haciendo documentales y su madre era ama de casa. Tenía una hermana que se llamaba Meredith y que también estaba en el instituto. Me dijo que al día siguiente me la presentaría.

-Y tengo un vecino que tu conoces-sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen- nos llevamos relativamente bien pero últimamente ha estado de mala leche y las paga conmigo ya que con ninguno de sus hermanos puede.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tiene?

-Son cinco contando con el, bueno, en realidad son tres pero dos de ellos son primos que están viviendo con ellos, los Hale. Todos van a nuestro instituto. A sido algo extraño que Edward comiera hoy con nosotros ya que siempre come con sus hermanos.

-¿Y tu no?

-A veces. Soy más sociable que Edward. Según me han contado varías personas son como intocables.

-Pues a mi no me importaría tocarle un poco-refunfuñe furiosa.

-¿Qué tu también te has enamorado de Cullen?-¿estaba furioso?

-Con tocarle me refería a meterle un puñetazo en la maldita boca. Y eso que a penas lo conozco.

-Sería un poco difícil hacerle daño-parecía que se guardaba una broma personal.

Antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en mi casa.

-Pues mañana tendrás tu coche. ¿Quieres que pase a por ti?

-No hace falta-Vale-izo una pausa y miró el reloj- a las ocho y media pasare a recogerte, no tardes

-¿No eres de los que admiten un no por respuesta verdad?-se me escapo una pequeña risa.

-La verdad, no-me sonrió de la misma manera de la cual no podía apartar los ojos de el y después de despedirse se fue.

Realmente había ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Derek es realmente amable y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

El timbre sonó y cuando abrí la puerta, a última persona que abría esperado en el mundo apareció delante de mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y como sabes donde vivo?-sabía que era de mala educación habarle así pero se lo había ganado.

-Vamos a hablar quieras o no.

Acto seguido me empujo dentro de casa y cerró la puerta.

_Holaaaa!!, bueno pues aquí os dejo otro capítulo_

_EDWARDKANAME: Jaja este Derek puede que te llegue a gustar, e querido darle un toque divertido ya que no me gusta que se todo tan serio. Me alegro de que te haya gustado lo de las notas, fue algo que me salio así sin pensarlo, y tengo mucha mas cosas en mente. Me alegro de que te gust _

_Or Cullen: Gracias por decírmelo, había comerido el mismo error en el libro que estoy escribiendo y lo e corregido, gracias._

_Sobre el cap de hoy: Lo siento pero a mi la música clásica no me gusta, bueno depende, si esta formado por SOLO violines y piano sí, si no, no xD. A mi me va más el rock y etc, espero que os moleste u.u. _

_AVISO!!: pronto la historia se volvera más interesante. Edward y Derek tendran unas cuantas palabras las cuales tendran sorpresa hehe(sonrisa diabólica)_

_Gracias por los reviews!! me animan mucho para escribir  
_

_Sands_


	4. Chapter 4

4. ¿Humano?

-Siento ser así de irrespetuoso-se disculpo Edward después de hacer que me sentara en mi sofá- Te lo advierto por última vez, aléjate de Derek y de mí y de todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros, te estás metiendo en un sitio peligroso.

-¿De que hablas?-¿peligroso?

-No puedo decir nada y probablemente me haya metido en un lio por esto así que hazme caso de una vez y aléjate-su tono era de total amenaza.

-No. Derek me cae realmente bien al contrario que tu. ¿Se pude saber que tienes en contra mía? No te e hecho nada.

-No tengo nada en contra de ti-cerró los ojos y se pellizco el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar-Por favor-su voz ahora sonaba dolida – aléjate, cada vez se volverá más difícil.

-Si me explicas de lo que hablas tal vez pueda hacerte caso.

-No.

Edward se puso tenso de repente.

-Mierda.

-¿Qué pa...-antes de que acabara la frase estamos en mi cuarto.

¿Cómo demonios había legado hasta mi cuarto tan rápido? ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? ¿Qué esta pasando? Fui a hablar pero me tapo la boca y me empujo contra la pared al lado de la puerta aplastando su cuerpo con el mío. Mis mejillas no podían adquirir un tono más rojo.

Escuche un estruendo en el piso de abajo y después unos pasos. Edward me abrazó apretándome más contra la pared.

¿Fue cosa mía o salio un gruido de su pecho? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Todo quedó en silencio pero Edward no dejó de abrazarme. Cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarlo un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros y la mandíbula tensa, además de una mirada hambrienta. Me empujo contra la cama y antes de salir demasiado rápido para lo normal me volvió a decir:

-Alejate.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Cuando comencé a pensar en lo sucedido el miedo me invadió.

Primero Edward diciendo que me aleje de Derek y de el. Luego, después de subir y llevarme con el a mi habitación tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta, alguien entra en mi casa. Y por último el cambio repentino de color de ojos de Edward y la mirada hambrienta. Mañana tendría unas palabras con ambos. Si me atrevía.

Agarre el objeto más pesado que encontré en mi habitación y baje las escaleras. No había nadie. Tampoco nada tirado por el suelo ni fuera de su lugar. Entonces ¿qué había sido ese ruido?

Tenían algo realmente extraño ellos dos. Eran igual de pálido y con casi el mismo físico. Parecían vampiros. Y desde luego que alguien suba las escaleras contigo cargada y que apenas te des cuenta era algo que pocas veces se veía.

No cené nada. Se me había quitado el hambre. Poco después de las 10 recibí una llamada de Charlie diciendo que pasaría la noche en la comisaría porque había ocurrido una serie de asesinatos en el bosque, probablemente un animal.

Trate de dormirme como pude, pero después de lo que había pasado, me costo bastante.

Cuando me desperté vi una nota de Charlie.

"_Si no te importa hoy voy a ir a casa de Billy a ver un maratón de partido de basket, estaré hasta tarde en su casa. Puedes llamar a la pizzería si no quieres cocinar."_

Me acordé de que hoy, pasaría Derek a por mí así que desayune rápido y a las ocho y cuarto salí al porche. El ya estaba allí.

Tenía que preguntarle que es lo que pasa entre Edward y el.

-Hola, ¿qué tal anoche?-preguntó corriente.

-Derek, ¿Qué demonios sois tu y Edward?-esa no era la pregunta que iba a formular, tampoco es la más coherente. ¿A que demonios a venido eso?

La reacción de Derek fue algo extraña.

Note como apretaba los puños en el volante y como se ponía tenso. Después la que se pudo tesa fui yo. Exactamente la misma mirada que vi la noche anterior en Edward estaba ahora en los ojos de Derek.

-¿A...a que te refieres?-pregunto... ¿temeroso?

-Anoche Edwrad vino a mi casa a decirme que me apartara de vosotros pero de repente y sin siquiera yo notarlo estábamos en mi habitación después de que el se pusiera tenso y me abrazo como si me protegiera de algo. Después alguien entro en mi casa y escuche un gran estruendo pero cuando fui a ver no había nada roto. A y no contemos con la extraña rapidez que tiene-se me acabo el aire en la última palabra y tuve que tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Seguramente cosas tuyas.

No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Me abrió la puerta y me acompaño hasta mi clase, a pesar de que no le tocaba conmigo, sin decir nada. Hoy ninguna me tocaba con el ni con Edward. El tiempo pasaba realmente lento. A la hora del almuerzo tenía pensado hablar con ellos, pero cuando sonó el timbre y fui a la cafetería ninguno de los dos apareció.

-¿Eres Isabella no?-un chico de la anterior clase se me acerco.

-Bella-le corregí.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?-dijo señalando una mesa con tres personas más.

-Yo bue...

Sin que me diera tiempo a contestar me arrastro hasta la mesa.

-Yo soy Mike, ella es Angela y la de la esquina es Jess-dijo señalando a los nombrados.

-Hola-saludé.

Después de hacerme varías preguntas hablamos de algunos temas. Eran muy agradables y en un momento me quede hablando solo con Angela. Era la que mejor me cayó de los tres puesto que no me preguntona da de mi vida personal y no era cotilla.

El resto de las clases que me quedaban pasaron rápido porque me había tocado con los tres que conocí en el almuerzo.

En la última clase salí la última y por eso el profesor me pidió que dejara algunos materiales en el laboratorio. Me costó un poco encontrarla pero al final vi el cartel donde ponía que era el laboratorio. Me detuve al escuchar unas voces que recordaba muy bien.

-¡¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza?! Derek por el amor de Dios somos unos malditos vampiros. No puedes acercarte a ella. Y menos aun sabiendo lo difícil que se me hace estar al lado suyo. Tengo que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme y beber su sangre-Edward estaba gritándole a Derek.

¿Vampiro?

-Te recuerdo que no es muy diferente de mí. Después de dejarla en su clase estaba inquieto y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Su sangre es igual de atrayente para mí.

¿Qué? ¿Vampiros? ¿Sangre? Vale esto me sobre pasa. Pero ¿Por qué no estoy asustada? Es como si hubiesen admitido que se muerden las uñas. Pero son seres mitológicos. ¿No se supone que no pueden salir ala luz del día?

Sin querer se me callo el tubo de ensayo. La puesta se abrió antes de que yo pudiese si quiera dar un paso.

-¡Mierda!-grito Edward.

-Mira el lado positivo, ya no hay que alejarse de ella-Derek no parecía sorprendido ni enfadado.

-Es verdad ¡Ahora se alejara ella de nosotros!

-¿Lo que...lo que habéis dicho es verdad?-se me corto la voz.

-Bueno...

-¿Cómo es que podéis salir a la luz del día?-fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la cabeza y a dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Mi madre muchas vece me había dicho que era rara y que era capaz de entender las cosas más extrañas pero esto es algo demasiado extraño.

Vampiros. ¿Cómo podía creérmelo? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo después de haber escuchado que les atraía mi sangre?

De repente me vino a la mente el incidente de anoche en mi casa. ahora sí que tenian que responderme.

-Derek- Edwar parecía decirle algo sin mover la boca.

-Bella métete en el baño-me ordeno Derek.

-Pero es de hombres-proteste.

-Bella, métete en el baño.

-No pienso meterme ahí.

Un minuto después estaba en el baño de chicos sentada en el mármol de los lavabos.

-Edwrad, Alice me a dicho que Bella os pillaría hablando a vosotros dos aquí y que se enteraría de todo-izo una pausa y de repente alguien entro en e baño.

Del susto salte del mármol y me caí al suelo. Cuando me fui a levantar me di con el susodicho de bruces.

Era realmente grande. Mucho más que Edwrad y Derek. Y también musculoso. Tenía los ojos de mismo color, al igual que la palidez.

-¿Sabéis lo que conlleva esto verdad?-estaba muy cabreado-ahora tendremos que mudarnos. ¡Lo contara a todo el mundo!

-No voy a decírselo a nadie-me entreví a decir. Los tres me miraron con una cara de sorpresa de la cual me hubiese reído sino fuera porque tenía a ese gran chico que se llamaba Emmet delante-cambio de que me expliquéis todo sobre vosotros.

-Bien, me debes una cena así que te lo explicare todo-me recordó Derek.

Edward fijó la mirada en mí como tratando de decirme algo y cuando fijó la mirada en Derek parecía que lo quería matar.

No me puedo creer que este hablando tan tranquila con vampiros. ¡Vampiros!

_Holaa, este capitulo es de momento el más largo que e escrito Gracias por lo reviews de nuvo!!_

_Bueno, ahora las cosas seran más interesantes eje eje eje(brillo maligno en los ojos) _

_Espero que os guste, tengo un par de ideasbastant divertidas. En el próximo cap pondré una _


	5. Chapter 5

5

5. Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Viernes. Esa noche iba a cenar con Derek. Hace dos días que me enteré de lo que eran y de verdad que yo misma me asusto. Me lo creí. Me pareció de lo más normal queme dijeran que eran vampiros y que mi sangre les atraía como ninguna. Derek ahora se muestra mucho más libre al hablar y hacer bromas, o a la hora de estar conmigo.

Edward parecía un poco más cercano pero seguía igual de frío. Derek me dijo que a el le costaba un poco dominarse y por eso se mostraba distante.

-Bella, esta noche no podré cenar contigo-me dijo Derek cuando me vio bajarme del coche.

-¿No será una excusa para no contarme nada no?-bromee.

-No. Le e pedido a Ed que me reemplace. No te preocupes, será buen chico. Me prometió comportarse bien-me dijo al ver la cara que puse-Creo que esto justo lo que necesita para acercarse a ti. Si es tan distante la competición no tiene gracia. La ganare con facilidad.

-¿Competición?

-Nada, olvídalo.

No dijo nada más y se dirigió a su clase.

-¡Bella!-Mike me llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

En esos dos días me había echo bastante amiga de Mike, Jes y Ang. A la hora de los almuerzos me sentaba con ellos cuando Derek y Edward se sentaban con su familia. Su familia. Era algo que me preocupaba. Derek me dijo que el sábado me los presentaría y la verdad estaba algo asustada. ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? Derek me dijo que no pasaba nada pero era algo que me tenía preocupada.

-¿Oye esta noche vas a hacer algo? Ang, Jess, Ben y yo nos vamos al Pórtland a ver una película.

-No puedo.

-Otro día entonces-se despidió decepcionado.

Entre en clase y me senté al lado de Edward el cual solo me dedicó, como siempre, una mirada fría.

Cuando el profesor entró y comenzó a explicar Edward me pasó una nota.

"_Esta noche paso a recogerte a las 8. No tardes mucho"_

Entonces era cierto que iba a cenar con Edward.

"_No hace falta que le sustituyas. Si no quieres no vamos a cenar"_

No quería obligarle a hacer algo que no quería. Solo me faltaba que le cayera más al aun.

"_¿Tu silencio a cambio de que te explique todo sobre nosotros en la cena no? No voy a romper mi palabra por lo que quiera hacer o no"_

Me fastidió bastante que creyera de verdad que si no me contaba sobre ellos iba a decir algo. No soy ninguna cotilla. Y en la vida e desvelado ningún secreto.

"_Lo dije para saber más sobre vosotros. Me da igual la cena. No pienso contárselo a nadie. No soy de esas. Da igual la cena. Olvídalo."_

No me contestó a la nota así que lotote con que la cena se había cancelado.

No se por que pero me molesto mucho que pensara eso de mí.

El timbre sonó y sin mirarlo recogí mis cosas lo más rápido posible y me largué.

Angela me estaba esperando en la puerta de la cafetería.

-Hola, me ha dicho Mike que no puedes venir esta noche-podría decirle que sí, pero no tenía ganas de salir con tanta gente-que pena ahora no tendré con quien hablar de cosas que no sean deportes o ropa y chicos-bromeó.

-Lo siento de verdad-me disculpé.

-No pasa nada.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en la que solíamos estar. Enseguida todos se pusieron a hablar. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Edward. ¿Por qué demonios me importaba tanto? En verdad estaba bastante decepcionada por no poder pasar tiempo con el... ¿Que? ¿Eso ha salido de mis pensamientos? Pero en que estoy pensando.

Un escalofrío me sacó de mis pensamientos. Notaba una sensación extraña en la espalda. Cuando me giré Derek y Edward estaban sentados en una mesa a parte de su familia Derek me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-Esto, ahora vengo chicos-me disculpé.

Mientras me acercaba, notaba como todos me miraban.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

-Siéntate-me ordenaron al unísono-La siguiente hora la tienes libre, tu profesor no ha venido-me dijo Derek-te quedas con nosotros, tenemos que hablar.

-¿A pasado algo?-pregunté preocupada.

-No-su sonrisa me dio miedo- Vamos a estar con Mis hermanos y los suyos-dijo apuntando a Edward al cual no quise mirar.

-No, ni hablar.

Me negué rotundamente pero cinco minutos después estaba en uno de los bancos del instituto esperando a los hermanos de Derek y Edward.

-No sabes cuanto te odio Derek, si no fuera porque estamos en el instituto te abriría la cabeza con el banco.

-Lo veo un poco difícil-por primera vez veía a Edward reírse.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! Bella ¿qué le has hecho a Edward? ¿¡No le abras clavado una estaca verdad!?-cuando vio mi cara de confusión siguió-¡Se esta riendo! El. Edrwad. Esta momia sin sentimientos.

-Jaja-rió Edward sarcástico-Puede que ella no consiga muchas cosas dándote con el banco pero yo sí-en este caso no me quedó más remedio que reírme yo.

Lo dos me miraron con una extraña mirada. No habrían dejado de mirarme si no fuera porque sus hermanos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Por fin. ¿Emmet ha vuelto a tragarse el bosque entero?-todos menos el nombrado y yo se rieron de la broma de Derek.

-Bella, estas son mis hermanas Anabelle y Dasy-me saludaron con la mano sin acercarse mucho-No te preocupes por ellas no suelen hablar mucho y no incordian-me susurro.

Anabelle era alta y delgada. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y unas facciones finas y elegantes.

Dasy era más baja y menuda. Su pelo era castaño y rizado y su expresión parecía dulce.

-Ese grane de ahí es Emmet, ya lo conoces pero bueno. La rubia prepotente es Rosalie-todos intentaron aguantarse la risa después de la mirada de Rosalie-ese es Jasper y la de al lado Alice.

Todos me saludaron de lejos excepto Alice. La cual se acerco para abrazarme y darme dos besos.

Alice era la más menuda de todos. Tenía facciones élficas que la hacían parecer un lindo duende. Su pelo negro y corto le marcaba la cara.

Rosalie era la belleza en persona. Perfectamente podría ser una modelo de Sports Ilustraited. Era delgada con bonitas curvas y un precioso pelo rubio. Seguro es la envidia de todas.

Jasper era algo más alto que Edward y tenía el pelo rubio. Parecía musculoso.

-¿Sabes Bella? Mañana iba a ir de compras con Rosalie pero le va a salir un problema y no va a poder-comento Alice.

-¿Me va?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Te diré el problema cuando estemos solas. No creo que quieran saber que haces con Emmet cuando no te vemos-Rosalie apartó la mirada sin decir nada mientras que todos aguantábamos la risa-¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No-contestó Edward.

-No te lo e preguntado a ti.

-Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿Quieres venir?-no podía rechazarle la invitación, no quería caerle mal.

-Claro.

-Mierda-murmuró Edward.

-¿pero se puede saber te pasa?-habló Derek.

Edward le respondió algo pero no pude oír lo más mínimo. Derek comenzó a reírse como nunca mientras que Edward lo miraba muy serio. Esto era exasperante. ¿Se puede sabes que pasa con Edward? ¿Qué problema tiene con que valla con Alice?

Comenzamos a caminar hacía a cafetería y Edward se puso a mi lado.

-Lo de esta noche sigue en pie-soltó de repente.

-No estas obligado. Ya te he dicho que no voy a contar nada.

-Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Acto seguido se fue con sus hermanos dejándome realmente confusa.

Tiempo conmigo... ¿tiempo conmigo? ¿A que viene eso ahora? Supuestamente me odia ¿No? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

Cuando levante la mirada Edwrad me estaba mirando, me guiñó un ojo y desapareció en la cafetería.

_lo siento lo siento lo siento!! no e subido antes porque estaba en el monte ú.ù_

_Espero que os guste me a costado bstante porque no sabía si ha quedado bien o no_

_reviews porfa, decirme lo que os a parecido_


	6. Chapter 6

6. La cena.

Apresurada llegue a casa y subí a mi habitación para cambiarme. No sabía porque, pero tenía realmente ganas dentar con Edward. Lo mismo me pasaba con Derek. Siempre tenía ganas de estar con ellos y...

-¿Bella?-mi padre entró en mi cuarto-e venido a decirte que Billy nos ha invitado a cenar a su casa. Jacob también estará.

-Lo siento papa. Otro día. He quedado con las chicas que e conocido para cenar-mentí.

-Bueno, entonces otro día. Yo sí que voy si quieres algo llámame.

Cuando salio continué buscando algo que ponerme. Me decanté por unos vaqueros y una blusa azul marino. Después de domar mi pelo (tarea realmente difícil), dos golpes rápidos sonaron en la puerta. Mi corazón latió con más fuerza y mientras bajaba las escaleras más rápido iba mi corazón. Cuando abrí la puerta todo paró.

-Lista-me dedico una sonrisa que provoco en mí un torbellino de sensaciones.

-S-sí-tartamudee.

Cuando llegamos al coche me abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Su coche era un Volvo plateado.

En casi todo el trayecto no hablamos mucho a excepción de unas cuantas preguntas que el me formuló. Cuando llegamos al restaurante de nuevo me abrió la puerta para que entrase. En seguida una camarera nos atendió, bueno, más bien le atendió a el.

La chica era bastante guapa y probablemente más mayor que nosotros. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía unos ojos realmente azules y era blanca de piel.

-¿Quiere mesa?-le pregunto la camarera con un tono de flirteo que era bastante directo.

-Sí, ¿puede darnos una que sea algo privada?

-Claro-nos condujo por el restaurante hasta una mesa en la esquina opuesta de la puerta-¿esta le vale?

-Algo más privado-era la primera vez que veía rechazar una mesa. Nos llevo a otra que estaba tapada por una mampara-gracias.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-no pase desapercibido que ya no le hablaba de usted.

-¿Quieres algo?-me preguntó Edward.

-Una coca cola.

-Que sean dos-pidió el.

La camarera intento flirtear con el antes de irse pero Edward me estaba mirando a mi. No pude contener una pequeña risa cuando se fue.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Edward apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se tiro hacia delante.

Ahora que estaba tan cerca de mi podía apreciar mejor lo perfecto que era. Llevaba una camisa negra, la cual resaltaba su palidez y unos vaqueros.

Era bastante musculoso, pero sin pasarse. Su pelo cobrizo estaba graciosamente despeinado. No me equivoco cuando digo que parece salido de un anuncio. Igual que Derek. Podrían llevar lo más ridículo del mundo y estar perfectos.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Esa camarera va a estar toda la noche intentando llamar tu atención. No se seducirte que me ha dado pena cuando a intentado seducirte y tu no le has hecho el menos caso.

-Estoy seducido por otra persona-dijo sin apartar la mirada de mi. Cuando iba a hablar la camarera vino con las coca colas que habíamos pedido- Esa blusa te queda muy bien-dijo cuando se fue.

No respondí. Más bien lo hicieron mis mejillas por mí.

Una camarera distinta se acercó a nuestra mesa.

-Soy Lila y os atendré mientras estéis aquí ¿ya han decidido que van a pedir?-a pesar de que utilizaba el plural para hablar se notaba que solo se dirigía a el.

-Yo no quiero nada, ¿Y tu?-Lila se giro a regañadientes hacía mi.

-Pues, pasta carbonara-era lo que más me atraía del menú.

Después de apuntar lo que había pedido en un bloc se fue.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?-fue directo al tema.

-Pues... ¿te puedes convertir en murciélago?

-¿No crees que ves demasiadas películas?-se burló.

-Me lo tomare como un no. Si no os descomponéis cuado salís al sol ¿Qué os pasa?

-Ya te lo enseñaré algún día.

Lila trajo mi plato y de nuevo intentar flirtear con el.

-¿A cambiado de opinión y quiere algo?-Edward negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de una forma que hubiera derretido el polo norte entero.

-No deberías hacer eso-le regañé cuando se fue la camarera.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Deslumbrar a la gente. Probablemente ahora este en la cocina hiperventilando-le explique.

-¿te deslumbro a ti?

-Con frecuencia-ni siquiera lo pensé cuando lo dije, pero era cierto. Aun que no hiciesen nada, el y Derek me deslumbraban.

Edward sonrió de una manera que hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir.

-Ves lo has hecho de nuevo.

No respondió pero note como se reía.

Ahora que me paraba a pensar, Edward había cambiado mucho, radicalmente. Ahora era capaz de mirarme sin poner cara de asco. Oh, mira, mi siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué me mirabas con asco cuando llegue al instituto?

No contesto inmediatamente. Apoyo su cabeza en la mano y me miro a los ojos. No dijo nada en un rato. Pensaba que no iba a contestar hasta que hablo.

-Por tu sangre-parecía que lo decía enserio.

Me acorde de lo que dijeron cuando me entere de lo que eran. "Su sangre me atrae más que ninguna"

Ahora que lo pienso, puede que sean así conmigo por mi sangre. No porque vallan a beber de ella, si no porque les atrae. Pensé. Repentinamente ese pensamiento me hizo sentir mal. Pensaba que estaban conmigo porque les caía bien y querían estar conmigo pero en verdad unos seres tan perfectos no deberían estar con alguien tan normal como yo.

-¿Bella?-Edward tenía un semblante preocupado-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que no marchemos?

-No, es solo que estaba pensando en cosas-intente sonar bien pero mi voz me delato al cortarse. De verdad me producía tristeza-Volviendo al tema, ¿Por qué por mi sangre?

-Cuando en el aparcamiento te ayude tu sangre me golpeo de tal forma que estuve a punto de perder el control. Pensaba que eras como un diablo enviado de mi infierno personal. Llevo mucho tiempo dominando el olor de la sangre, ya no me afecta y de repente apareces tú rompiendo todos mis esquemas. Para Derek es más fácil, el es el mayor de todos y el lo controla mejor, pero yo...

-¿Derek y tu sois de la misma familia?

-No pero sí. Derek vive con sus hermanas, sus padres murieron con un virus y a el y sus hermanas biológicas los transformaron. Vagaron por mucho tiempo solos y perdidos. Unos cuantos años después Carlisle los encontró y ellos se unieron a su forma de vida más tarde Carlisle me convirtió a mi por petición de mi madre-no pase desapercibida la mueca de dolor al nombrar a su madre.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Carlisle cree que nací en 1901.

-Entonces ¿No eres el hijo biológico de Carlisle?

-No, todos somos sus hijos adoptivos.

-Mmm...¿Tenéis algún poder especial?

-Alice, Jasper, Derek y yo. Alice predice el futuro. Claro que este puede cambiar según lo que hagamos. Jasper controla los sentimientos. Derek es capaz de controlar la mente y yo la leo.

La lee... ¿¡La lee!?

-¿Puedes leer la mía?-si había escuchado todo lo que había dicho estaba dispuesta a irme andando a casa.

-No-frunció el ceño-otra de las cosas por las que me frustrabas. Quería leerte la mente para saber que pensabas de mis actos, para saber si podía hallar una respuesta a tu olor de sangre pero cuando lo intente, fue como un muro blanco-sin querer se me escapó un suspiro de alivio y Edward frunció más aun el ceño. Parecía que le molestaba no saber lo que pensaba-En verdad ni Derek ni yo podemos acceder a tu mente.

-No te voy a negar el alivio que siento al oír eso.

-Pues a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Es...extraño. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto y me siento raro.

-Bueno tendrías que sentirte culpable.

-¿culpable?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Sí ya sabes. La mente es algo personal. Es como tu espacio. Y tú y Derek lo invadís. No estaría mal que os diesen un pequeño castigo por eso.

Edward comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Eres realmente divertida Bella-la mirada que le dedique solo izo que riese más aun.

-¿Podéis morir si os clavan una estaca en el corazón?-dije cabreada pero con cierta ironía.

-No. Pero puedes intentarlo...si te atreves claro.

-Ya buscare yo un remedio para el atrevimiento.

Inmediatamente su semblante cambio a uno serio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-No vas a formular la pregunta más importante.

-Importante-pensé-¿Cuál?

-Nuestra dieta.

-Ah...esa. Tampoco es que me importe mucho-en verdad me importaba un poco-pero pienso que si quisieras beber de mi sangre ya lo abrías hecho. Igualmente ¿Cuál es lustra dieta?

Edward, de nuevo, comenzó a reír.

-De verdad que eres extraña. Somos vegetarianos, como nos solemos llamar. Bebemos sangre de animales.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-No debería-me regañó-puede que bebamos sangre de animales pero no te olvides que la tuya a Derek y a mi nos atrae especialmente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La noche siguió igual. Edwrad contestaba a todas mis preguntas y se reía de mis contestaciones u opiniones. Cuando acabamos la cena la camarera que vino a cobrarnos, como no, intento flirtear con el pero de nuevo este me miraba a mí y no le hizo demasiado caso. Traté de esconder una risa mientras nos dirigíamos al coche.

Creo que a partir de ahora iba a empezar a conoces mejor a Edward y a estar más cerca de el

_Hola! siento no aber subido antes pero es que estaba de acamapda y pasado mañana me voy otra vez. Lo siento mucho. Encima este cap nose si esta muy bien echo ú.ù de verdad lo siento, en cuanto vuelva de la acampada em pongo a escribir como una loca xD_

_besos!! (L)_

_Sands_


	7. Chapter 7

7. De compras.

Me levante costosamente de la cama. Se estaba realmente calentito allí dentro. Rebusqué en mi armario buscando algo que ponerme. Me decanté por unos vaqueros deshilachados y una sudadera azul. Me fui al baño, abrí la ducha y dejé que mis músculos se despertasen.

Las imágenes de la noche pasada invadieron mi mente. Seguí sin poder creerme que me hubiese tomado tan a la ligera, no, que me hubiese creído que eran vampiros como si me hubieran dicho que son de California. Ahora comenzaba a creer a mi madre. Era rara.

Después de la ducha me vestí y sequé mi pelo el cual como siempre me llevaba la contraria. Con bastante esfuerzo conseguí que quedara peinado. Recogí las cosas del baño y me fui a la cocina a desayunar pero unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron de que ya no tenía tiempo.

-Bueno días. ¿Lista?-cantó Alice cuando abrí la puerta.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan animada por ir de compras-refunfuñé.

Con una sonrisa me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta el coche.

Por el camino me hizo una entrevista sobre la cena. Y a medida que le iba contando más cosas su cara se iluminaba más.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial comenzó mi pesadilla. Me llevó de un lado para otro sin descanso. Me hizo probarme miles de cosas y comprar otras miles y no me dejó pagar ninguna. Algo que me sentó mal. No me gusta que se gasten dinero en mí. Después de comprar ropa me llevo a la tienda de Victoria's secret. Intente de todas las formas posibles persuadirla para no entrar ahí pero al final me metió dentro sin ningún esfuerzo. ¿Por qué? No le he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me tortura?

-Una chica tiene que tener ropa sexy para mostrar-me explicó.

-Que yo sepa no voy por la calle en bragas-contradije.

-Bella, a un chico le gusta que su novia este sexy-aclaró.

-No tengo novio. No se para que querría eso-bufé.

No dijo nada, pero me sonrió pícaramente. Me metió en un probador y me pasó todas las cosas más provocativas que encontró en la tienda. Al final me compró un montón de cosas de color azul diciendo que era el color que mejor me quedaba. Vale, me parece perfecto que me quede bien, pero, me gustaría tener más colores a parte del azul.

Al salir de allí propusimos ir a comer y le obligué a que me dejase pagar a mí. Por suerte aceptó. Cuando nos sentamos me di cuenta de la cantidad de bolsas que nos rodeaban. No quería ni calcular cuanto dinero sumaría todo aquello.

Por fin, y doy las gracias, decidió que ya habíamos comprado lo suficiente cuando salimos de otra tienda más. Desde fuera el centro comercial no parecía tan grande.

Las bolsas llenaron la mitad del coche. Asustaba abrirlo.

Me ayudó a meter mis bolsas en mi cuarto y después a guardarlas en el armario.

-Bella-me llamó.

-¿Mmh?

-Me alegro de que no le vallas a contar el secreto a nadie y de que no te alejes de nosotros-me confesó.

La miré. Lo decía de verdad.

-Mmm, no te fíes mucho de mí. Me he tomado esto con demasiada calma, puede que algún día salga corriendo de casa con la lencería sexy que me has comprado gritando vuestro secreto-bromee.

Las dos nos echamos a reír. Alice iba a ser una amiga fantástica.

Ni siquiera oí el sonido del móvil, pero Alice ya lo tenía en la oreja y dos minutos después colgó.

-Nos vamos-dijo.

-¿No me vas a dejar ni descansar diez minutos?-pregunté.

-Ya descansarás en el coche-dijo riéndose.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos solo sé que paró el coche al lado del río.

Me ayudó a salir, no sin antes tropezarme con el cinturón de seguridad y me guió hasta dónde vi que estaban sus hermanos.

-¡Alice, Bella!-nos saludaron cuando llegamos.

-Hola-respondí.

Noté una mano en mi espalda y después un pequeño empujón los cuales me asustaron e hicieron que gritase. Todos comenzaron a reír menos yo. Había sido Derek.

-Derek, ¿Ves mi cara?-dije señalando mi cara-¿Esta cara? Es la cara de ¡juro que te voy a clavar la piedra más pesada del bosque en le cabeza!-grité.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no! La gran Bella ¡no!-dijo burlándose. Acto seguido le di un puñetazo en el hombro el cual me dolió más a mí que al él. De hecho creo que ni lo notó.

-Vale, antes de que Bella se rompa una mano, hoy vamos a jugar-dijo Emmet.

-¿Jugar?-pregunté.

-Sí, a baseball-y acto seguido me encontré en la espalda del mismo viendo como pasaban los árboles a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Bien, tengo que decir que, por fin, después de un año sin ordenador y de ir a casa de una amiga para poder entrar en internet, tengo ordenador. Ya está arreglado y podré continuar la historia. Siento que la gente se haya quedado a medias, pero si alguien se sigue pasando por aquí, podrá seguir lellendo mi fic, auqneu a lo mejor tardo en subir porque la estoy escribiendo de nuevo. Lo siento, y esero que os guste!_

_Sand'  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Visitantes**.

Después de la carrera no podía reaccionar. Tuvieron que ayudarme a bajar de la espalda de Emmet.

-Mira que eres bestia-le regañó Alice-tendrías que haberle explicado antes el mecanismo-sonrió.

-Lo siento Bella-se disculpó.

Cuando conseguí estabilizarme, me llevaron hasta un campo de baseball que me dijeron era particular. Cuando lo vi me extrañé. No sabía mucho de baseball pero lo suficiente para saber que el campo era demasiado grande. Rosalie me explicó que como corrían tan rápido en un campo normal se aburrirían. Tiene lógica, claro que en un campo normal yo no llegaba ni a la mitad.  
Mientras todos bromeaban Edward apareció de la nada a mi lado. ¿Estaban empeñados todos en matarme a sustos?

No nos dijimos nada a excepción de un hola bastante amistoso y después se marchó con sus hermanos que inmediatamente se separaron en grupos. En un equipo iban Emmet Alice y Edward, y en el otro Derek, Rosalie y Jasper. Edward y Derek se provocaron mutuamente para picarse y después con una carcajada se separaron. Era gracioso verlos pelear así. Pero me sorprendió ver a Edward tan alegre. Estaba acostumbrada a ver al Edward frío y distante, serio no al alegre y juguetón. Pero me gustaba ese Edward.

Cuando comenzaron a jugar más bien vi poco. Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y no me daba tiempo a verlo todo. Me senté en el suelo intentando captar algo de lo que hacía pero solo los veía cuando estaban quietos. Tras un buen rato de estar jugando terminaron el partido. No me aburrí en absoluto, cuando los veía, o sea, cuando estaba quietecitos, se gastaban bromas y se peleaban y Derek y Edward trataban de divertirme para que no me sintiese sola. Terminaron el partido y vinieron hacia mí

-¿Quieres jugar Bella?-me preguntó Alice al acercarse a mí.

-¿Yo? ¿Jugar?, Sí, claro, pero solo si queréis que llegue a casa con las rodillas desgarradas y las manos de la misma forma. Igualmente veo difícil jugar, ni siquiera os he visto.

-Podemos jugar más despacio-dijo Derek.

-Os aburriría.

-Puede ser-bromeó.

-Bueno vamos a jugar otra partida., y esta vez no vale trampas-dijo Emmet.

-¡Pero si el que más trampas ha hecho aquí eres tú!-gritó Rosalie.

Entre risas todos se dirigieron de nuevo al c ampo y yo fui a sentarme de nuevo, pero me resbalé con una piedra y me caí. Me hice mucho dañó en el trasero y las manos me picaban. Cuando levanté las manos para verlas me di cuenta de que estaban llenas de sangre. Inmediatamente fui a cubrirlas con la sudadera, pero una ráfaga de viento transmitió mi olor hacia donde ellos estaban y a continuación solo se que algo duro y compacto chocó contra mi zarandeándome y yo cerré los ojos. Después solo escuché pasos y luego, nada. Cuando abrí los ojos encontré a Derek abrazándome por detrás y a Edward delante de mí agazapado. Traté de ver que pasaba pero solo veía la espalda de Edward. Intenté moverme pero Derek me dijo que estuviese totalmente quieta y no dijese nada. Pregunté en voz baja por qué y me respondió que teníamos visita. No entendí a que se referían, solo se que Edward cada vez estaba más tenso. Derek y Edward emitieron un sonido que parecía un gruñido y Edward dio un paso hacía delante. Cada vez tenía más miedo y curiosidad. No me dejaban ver lo que pasaba y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Por fin Edward se apartó un poco y pude ver que tres personas estaban hablando con un hombre y una mujer que supuse serían Carlisle y Esmé.

Las "visitas" trataban de dos hombres y una mujer, la cual me llamó especialmente la atención por su pelo rojizo como el fuego y su vestimenta. Después uno de los hombres, el de pelo rubio, lanzó una mirada hacia donde nos encontrábamos y sonrió de uno forma extraña. Eso me asustó y por lo que parece ser a Derek le puso nervioso. Ahora me cubría totalmente con su cuerpo pero dejándome ver lo que sucedía. Después de unos instantes los visitantes se fueron, pero Derek y Edward no se movieron ni un milímetro. De repente me encontré subida a la espalda de Derek.

-¿Qué está pasando?-me atreví a preguntar.

Mi voz temblaba por el miedo.

Nadie contestó, a excepción de Derek que me avisó de que cerrase los ojos y me sujetase fuerte y lo hice. Sé que comenzaron a correr porque el viento me golpeaba la cara y cerré aún más fuerte los ojos.

-Bella-me llamó Derek.

Me aventuré a abrir los ojos. Habíamos parado. Estaban todos en un círculo menos Derek y Edward que estaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-volví a preguntar y esta vez esperando una respuesta.

-Ahora ya nada. Por el momento-dijo Edward.

-Ya claro, esa respuesta no disipa mi preocupación ¿Sabes?-dije enfadada.

-Los visitantes son vampiros. Unos nómadas. Estos no son "vegetarianos" Bella, y han olido tu sangre-me explicó Derek-Nuestra reacción ha hecho que James se interesé por ti mucho más de lo que en un principio lo había hecho. Por el momento no piensa hacer nada, pero te "quiere".

El énfasis que dio a la última palabra provocó me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y que me impartió miedo. Iba a venir a por mí.

-Bella, no te preocupes. Alice ha visto que hasta dentro de un mes no va a buscarte, quiere que nos distraigamos, que pensemos que se ha olvidado de ti para atacar de improvisto pero no cuenta con que Alice predice el futuro y con que Edward y yo podemos leer y controlar la mente-Derek intentó calmarme pero no lo consiguió.

Nos reunimos con su familia y decidieron que por el momento, puesto que iban a atacar, olvidásemos el tema. ¿Qué olvidásemos el tema? Para ellos sería fácil, pero desde luego, para mí no.

_Perdón! siento no haber subido antes, pero estoy castigada sin ordenador y cuando sí que puedo mi padre no está en casa para poner la contraseña -.-" bueno aquí lo teneis...ha salido muy fofo pero bueno...en el próximo me esforzaré muchísimo más!_

_Sand's  
_


End file.
